Perfect nights
by Annavi
Summary: ICHIXRUKI An unpredictable chain of events leads to Rukia being forced to sleep in Ichigo's bed. What happens when Rukia feels the need for a stroll in the middle of the night? For Toblerone3. My first Bleach fic, read and review.


A/N:

_**A/N:**_

_**I just kept thinking it was wrong to have a Bleach picture right now, and have no Bleach stories. Here you go.**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine!**_

_**Dedication: To Toblerone3, whose stories will have you laughing until you throw-up, enjoy, dear Imouto, because you keep saying I write well enough romance stories and that you suck, I shall give you this romance-Y one-shot. SO BE STOP BEING SO KAWAII!! No wait- don't. **_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸'

"This is annoying." Ichigo muttered, trying to sleep in his bed.

"Shut-up, Ichigo, can I help it if your closet door is shut, and your sisters have locked themselves in my current bedroom in protest of your dad's foolishness before I got home?" Rukia yelled back at the orange haired shinigami, placing her head back down on her pillow.

Yes, it was true; they were sharing a bed that night, or for as long as it took for Karin and Yuzu to unlock the door, and since Yuzu had packed snacks, there was a connected bathroom, and it was summer vacation that didn't seem soon, or until Ichigo's closet became miraculously un-stuck from one of Isshin's pranks involving, glue, tape, staples, gum and a waffle-iron. The now disfigured waffle-iron being the reason Yuzu was in her room, and the now completely in-edible gum that had been stolen from Karin's back-pack which she had kept there for her next soccer game would be why Karin had also unintentionally locked Rukia from her resident room.

"It's still annoying." He muttered again. She rolled over him and toppled off the bed.

"Stupid midget! Are you trying to hurt yourself?" He shouted at the ebony haired girl, who only looked up and glared at him.

"Shinigami are tougher then that, you idiot." She smirked, jumping to her feet. She grabbed some fresh clothes and left to the bathroom, moments later coming back in a yellow and orange sundress, she grabbed Ichigo's jacket and turned around before saying,

"I'm off." Ichigo stood up and rubbed his neck annoyed,

"At three in the morning?" He asked the girl, but she had already gone. He put on a pair of pants, and began buttoning up his shirt on the way down the stairs. He had heard the front door click closed about three minutes before. Sighing inwardly, he left after her.

"That girl..." Ichigo growled, clicking the door shut.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸'

Yes, she agreed, it was a good idea to take Ichigo's jacket because the night was cold and his coat was thicker. She had only been walking for about ten minutes, if Ichigo didn't want her to be there she didn't have to be. It was summer vacation, after all, she could walk during the night, come back in the morning to steal Ichigo's bed for herself.

"This night is perfect. No hollows, no clouds, the stars are bright..." She sighed, okay, so it wasn't perfect, she lacked the company of a certain strawberry, but hey, almost perfect?

"The only other thing that could make this night perfect would be... Chappy." Rukia decided with a serious expression, nodding to herself on the dark streets.

"Hey, girlie, you sure are cute, how about you come play with us?" Rukia turned her head around swiftly. There were three men standing a few feet away from her, sober smiles plastered on their faces, she smirked. Looks like there was another thing to make this night perfect, and good fight would be a time-killer.

Then men began to come closer to her, and before she realized it one had his arm completely around her waist.

"Let's go then, honey." He laughed. Rukia growled and was about to say 'Get your un-worthy hands off of me! You're type isn't even dignified enough to kiss the ground behind me, so back off or you'll be so broken in the morning your soul will shiver at the mere reminder of me!' but, unfortunately enough, he had already been knocked to the ground in a bloody mess before she had even gotten the breath to say anything.

"IDIOT! Why would you worry me like that! Every pervert in the city comes out at night and you decide it's a nice time to go out for a stroll _alone_?" Ichigo shouted at her, elbowing another in the face, without flinching.

"_I'm_ the idiot? I'm quite powerful enough to take on these worthless pigs and _you_ know it!" Rukia shouted back at the tall boy.

"Stupid midget, that doesn't mean I won't _worry_!" He retorted, kicking the last man in the face and slamming him to the ground with his foot. He dusted his hands and sighed.

"Come on, let's get back." He spoke, annoyance lacing his voice. Rukia growled. How dare he dismiss her just like that!

"I'm not going _anywhere_. I'm staying right here in this spot until morning." She stated, stomping her foot down and crossing her arms in determination. He picked her up, and swung her over his shoulder.

"I said, _let's get back_." Ichigo also stated, walking back with his 'catch of the day'.

"Let me go this instant, Kurosaki Ichigo!" She bellowed. He didn't. Rukia sighed and held her head high,

"I will not be degraded like this, Ichigo, LET ME GO!" She yelled, kicking around and biting his head.

"OW! Stupid!" He yelled, dropping her abruptly, causing Rukia to land on her butt.

"OW! I swear, Ichigo, if this dress is ruined because of your foolishness, YOU WILL PAY DEARLY!" She yelled.

"Oh, yeah? I don't have to take that from someone who has to _look up_ in order to meet my eyes!" He cried back, she jumped onto him, her legs straddling his waist; her eyes met his, face to face.

"I'm not looking _up_ now am I?" She yelled back at him. All at once, both of them closed the gap with their lips for an instant; colour, sparks, magic. They pulled apart, both blushed furiously and Rukia jumped down from him.

"W-we should get back." Ichigo said, not facing her, and not daring to look in her eyes.

"A-agreed." Rukia replied. A strong silence went by as they both walked back slowly.

"So, every pervert in the city comes out at night, eh? I guess you were right." Rukia smirked. Ichigo glared at her.

"You kissed back." He stated.

"Yeah, I did."

No hollows, no clouds, the stars are bright, perfect nights like these didn't need fights, or Chappy, all you need on perfects nights is one strawberry and one feisty bunny.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸'

_**A/N:**_

_**I know it was bad; you don't have to tell me. R&R, anyway please. First Bleach fic so be nice.**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_


End file.
